Salir Adelante
by Isa-Naluforeva
Summary: Cuando creas una conexión con algo, independiente de que manera sea… ese algo pasa a ser parte de tu vida… pero si un suceso externo te lo arrebata, afectará de alguna manera tu mundo… tu vida será invadida por la inseguridad y te verás dentro de un duelo difícil y doloroso. Entonces ¿Como poder salir adelante luego de eso? luego de perder a un pequeño ser dentro de ti...


_Conexiones dolorosas_

_"Cuando creas una conexión con alguien, independiente de que manera sea… ese alguien pasa a ser parte de tu vida… pero si un suceso externo te lo arrebata, afectará de alguna manera tu mundo… tu vida será invadida por la inseguridad y te verás dentro de un duelo difícil y doloroso". _

* * *

Se encontraba acostada en su cama.

Sus ojos estaban opacos y su piel se mostraba pálida.

No se escuchaba nada, eran solo ella y el silencio.

Su mente era un amasijo de pensamientos, todo estaba revuelto, le dolía la cabeza.

Lo único claro y potente que resaltaba en sus cavilaciones era que ya iban cinco.

Cinco.

Cinco pérdidas nefastas que poco a poco fueron robándose su alma. Y el último ya no lo soporto.

Y pensar que todo había ido bien en ese quinto intento, Natsu y ella estaban felices, volvían a tener esperanzas. La pequeña ya tenía incluso un cuarto donde viviría su vida.

Ellos creían que su sueño de formar una nueva vida, estaba por cumplirse.

Pero todo ese sueño se esfumo en un solo segundo.

Al igual que los demás.

Aún recordaba esos cinco meses en los que todo iba bien. A pesar de las inseguridades todo era perfecto…

* * *

**Cuatro semanas...**

-_ ¡Natsuuu apresúrate que tenemos que irnos! – grito la rubia, ya apoyada en el auto._

_- ¡Ya voy! Lucy no tienes porque gritar – hablo el pelirrosa llegando donde ella._

_- No es mi culpa que tú te demores._

_- ¡Tú me despertaste tarde! – dijo él con un puchero_

_- Tendrías que haberte acordado que hoy día iríamos a la consulta de la doctora._

_- Vamos Luce no seas mala, Además… - se acerco demasiado a ella – Aún no me das mi beso de buenos días._

_- Bueno deberías darte cuenta de que son las una de la tarde y la mañana ya paso, solo porque te demoraste – hablo ella alejando su rostro de él._

_- Entonces… - Natsu no se iba a dar por vencido, tomo a la rubia de la cintura y la acerco él – El de buenas tardes…_

_- Moo~ tu sí que eres insistente – hablo ella antes de que los dos se unieran en un bello y largo beso._

_._

_._

_._

_En la consulta, esperaban en un par de asientos._

_La chica movía su pierna de forma nerviosa e impaciente. El chico al notar eso la tomo de la mano entregándole apoyo._

_Todo va a salir bien – le sonrió – relájate_

_… - ella no respondió, solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrosa, quien empezó a acariciar tiernamente sus cabellos rubios._

_No olvides que te amo – le susurro, haciendo que ella se tranquilizara._

_Yo también te amo._

_._

_._

_._

_- Bueno, Lucy y Natsu Dragneel, felicidades los exámenes dieron positivo, estás embarazada – habló la doctora que ya conocían hace mucho tiempo, leyendo los papeles que tenía en frente._

_- D-de verdad? – los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron. Miro a Natsu que sonreía como nunca mientras entrelazaban sus manos._

_- Sí, pero abra que monitorearlo con cuidado. Con tu expediente, puede que resulte igual que los demás – la doctora miro a la rubia con expresión neutral – Lucy, entiendes los riesgos de otro embarazo ¿cierto?_

_- S-si, pero tal vez ahora si funcione… - dijo en un susurro._

_- Esperemos que si, por ahora concéntrate en cuidarte a ti, luego veremos lo demás – dijo la doctora_

* * *

Ese Fue el día que le dieron esperanzas.

Decidieron mantenerlo en secreto durante unos meses, por el simple miedo que siempre los rodeaba. Querían estar seguros antes de informarlo a todos, por eso aún nadie sabía todavía.

Hasta el treceava semana... donde ella y él, a través de un Ultrasonido supieron el sexo.

Una niña.

Una bella niña que los alegraría hasta el fin de sus vidas.

Jamás se había enterado del sexo de los demás bebés, y eso le dio más seguridad. "Quizás esta vez de verdad funcione" pensó… vaya que se equivoco.

* * *

**13 semanas…**

-_ Estoy esperando una pequeña – hablo la rubia provocando, que sus amigas gritaran y saltaran de felicidad._

_- ¡Lu- chan! ¡Es maravilloso!_

_- Juvia está feliz_

_- Me alegro mucho por ti Lucy… espera dijiste pequeña?_

_- Así es Erza, es una niña._

_- ¿Ya eligieron el nombre?_

_- No, Natsu y yo todavía debatimos eso seriamente – todas comenzaron a reír – él puede ser muy testarudo cuando se lo propone._

_Las chicas empezaron una larga charlar sobre cómo se llamaría la bebe._

* * *

Sus amigas eran muy consideradas y la protegían en toda situación. Ninguna comentó nada en ese momento sobre sus antiguos intentos, ni la juzgó por probar nuevamente. Ellas la apoyaban siempre.

Se preocupaban por ella igual como a sus propios hijos. Incluso la segunda vez que perdió a un bebe, Levy quería estar en todo momento con ella… aún si significaba perderse su propio parto.

Recordó lo difícil que fue para Gajeel obligarla a ir al hospital. Cuando quería la peliazul podía ser muy terca y segura de sus decisiones… pero al final cedió debido a las contracciones que le provocaba los bebes, ya que esperaba gemelos, sino hubiera sido así, quien sabe cuánto tiempo más se habría quedado la Mcgarden con Lucy.

Al final nacieron Makoto y Rina, el pequeño idéntico a su padre pero con ojos marrones, y la pequeña igual a Levy. Ambos ya tienen 5 años de edad.

Juvia Y Gray tampoco se quedaron atrás, la pequeña Emi Fullbuster nació un año después que los gemelos. Actualmente con 4 años.

Al igual que Levy y Juvia, Erza y Jellal tuvieron a Taiga, un pelirrojo muy tranquilo para tener 5 años.

A la rubia le daba envidia, no podía evitarlo. Ellas ya tenían familias… ya habían consumado su amor en una nueva vida.

Parecía que el mundo no estaba de su lado...

* * *

- _Todo listo – dijo la rubia colgando el ultimo decore en la habitación – que lindo quedo - miro la habitación con emoción, era rosada y el nombre de la futura Dragneel estaba pegado en la pared "Nashi" en color blanco. Les había costado un mundo escoger el nombre de la pequeña, y es que Natsu no estaba de acuerdo con los nombre que Lucy le daba a escoger, pero al final decidieron q_

_ue la unión de sus propios nombres, formaran el de su primogénita… y así surgió… Nashi…_

_- Natsu… ¿Qué rayos haces? – Lucy comenzó a reír cuando se fijo que el pelirrosa aún no podía terminar de armar la cuna de la bebé – mi amor, eso parece más una mesa jajaja_

_- Oye no es gracioso – dijo el rindiéndose ante los pedazos de madera esparcidos en la habitación – Esto es difícil._

_- Lo es, porque no leíste las instrucciones, tonto._

_- Mejor que Nashi duerma con nosotros – dijo haciendo un puchero, molesto – esto es imposible._

_- No dormirá con nosotros, tendrá su propio cuarto… y si no puedes hacer su cama, entonces será mejor que llame a Gray, el ya debe saber cómo armar una y de seguro leyó las instrucciones… - ella rió cuando vio como rápidamente el pelirrosa sacaba el papel con instrucciones y armaba la cuna murmurando "El hentai no me debe ganar" y cosas por el estilo. Se acerco hasta él, y se hincó. Él la miro_

_- Natsu, eres muy manipulable – rió ella – Te amo._

_- Yo también Luce – se acerco a ella y la deposito un tierno beso en sus labios. Luego ese beso se fue intensificando, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire._

_- Por fin seremos una familia – susurro él uniendo sus frentes._

_- Hai – respondió ella, tocando su mejilla._

* * *

Ahora estaba acostada, sin moverse…

cansada…

dolida…

apática a todo el mundo que la rodeaba, recordando cada momento, sufriendo en todos los sentidos, se encontraba devastada.

* * *

- _Natsu,Lucy que hacen aquí? – hablo la doctora cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a los dos jóvenes en la consulta. Le habían avisado que la habían venido a ver por una emergencia, pero no sabía cuál._

_- N-nashi esta… - la expresión de la rubia mostraba terror. Estaba sentada en la cama y el pelirrosa estaba al lado, dándole la mano – Nashi e-esta…_

_- Tranquilízate, que paso – al ver que no recibía respuesta,la doctora decidió preguntarle a Natsu._

_- Comenzó a tener contracciones extrañas y, bueno nos preocupamos – dijo el bastante nervioso._

_- ¿Extrañas?_

_- No duelen -logro articular Lucy por los nervios – Nashi esta…_

_La doctora se acercó y tocó el vientre de la chica. Luego su mirada seria pasó a una sonrisa._

_- Lucy – al ver que ella seguía con la vista en el piso la toco su mano – Lucy mírame – ella alzó el rostro – Tu bebe está bien._

_- ¿D-d verdad? … E-entonces no entiendo… que…_

_- La bebe esta pateando – dijo con una suave sonrisa la doctora._

_- ¿C- cómo?_

_- Esta pateando – hizo que la mano de Lucy tocara su propio vientre – siente…_

_La cara de la rubia cambio, la ilusión en su rostro era muy notoria, su bebe ahora estaba pateando. Sonrió y luego vio la mano de Natsu acercarse temerosa a ella. Fue entonces cuando comprendió las intenciones del chico y con amabilidad hizo que él posara su mano en su vientre._

_Con cada patadita los dos sonreían, era maravilloso, comenzaron a reír de forma alegre… lo que sentían era inexplicable…_

* * *

Esa bebe fue la única que pateó… los demás nunca lo hicieron, los demás nunca pudieron formarse completamente.

Quizás esa fue la razón de que su pérdida le doliera tanto.

Los demás fueron Fetos, Ella no. Ella había sido su futura pequeña, Nashi… Su Nashi…

Pero nunca sabría nada más de la bebé, ese día en que le arrebataron su preciado tesoro… ese día había comenzado a vivir las etapas de duelo, como nunca antes, esas cinco odiosas etapas que sufres al perder a un ser querido.

Porque había logrado una conexión con ese pequeño ser.

Como madre.

Como persona.

Y eso le provoco, todo lo que hoy sufre…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**como están? bueno esto surgió por que hace un tiempo tuve una experiencia cercana con el aborto espontaneo (no mio, sino de una amiga) y bueno sus sentimientos me llegaron.**

**Este fic va a contener emociones fuertes, y un sentido de superación, detrás de todo el sufrimiento.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, tampoco durara mucho el fic, cinco o seis capítulos y no serán muy largos.**

**ah! y para los que se compliquen con las semanas en el embarazo:**

**4 semanas-1 mes.**  
**9 semanas-2 meses.**  
**13 semanas-3 meses.**  
**18 semanas-4 meses.**  
**22 semanas-5 meses.**  
**27 semanas-6 meses.**  
**31 semanas-7 meses.**  
**36 semanas-8 meses.**  
**40 a 41 semanas-9 meses.**

**Bueno, dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y si les gustó o no.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
